Genji Invasion of Guryeo
The Genji Invasion of Guryeo was a regional war fought by the three Sub-sectors of the Toa Sector. The invasions were launched by Daimyo Toyotomi with the plan to conquer the whole Sector. Although initially winning, reinforcements from Cathay and disruptions by Guryeo's Navy. The war ended when Toyotomi died at home and the regency council of Daimyos ordered the retreat. Prelude Before the war The Toa Sector saw Millenia of Peace after the defeat of Doombreed's invasion. The Mei Dynasty took power in Cathay and Guryeo became a tributary state. The Genji Sub-sector was locked in a civil war between powerful Daimyos that became known as the Sengoku Wars. The war came to a halt when a Daimyo named Toyotomi took power and united the Sub-sector. He instead brought the attention of his warlike vassals to the other Sub-sectors. He drafted a plan to invade the Cathay Sub-sector under the Mei Dynasty and make himself the supreme ruler of the Sector. The call of invasion The naval patrol of Guryeo reported the presence of a small flotilla of ships. The head ship demanded permission for the ship to send a messenger to the Wang of Guryeo, Seonjo. The naval patrol agreed to set up an audience with the King of the Sub-sector. Wang Seonjo's scholary court was visited by a messenger that was guarded by Samurai. The messenger passed a message written by Daimyo Toyotomi to the King. The Daimyo wrote to request permission for his military to pass through Guryeo and into Cathay. Seonjo, after reading in anger refused to give access and ordered the messenger to respond that Guryeo will not allow Military strength In peace came to Guryeo, military service saw little value as aspiring government officials found being a bureaucrat worth more prestige. Soldiers were low in numbers, low in morale from the peace and used outdated weaponry that took too long to master. The only thing that came to a large threat were the occaisional pirates and raiders. There was however a man that eventually became the saviour of the Sub-sector, an Admiral named Yi. Yi, born to a noble family took military career in the local Planetary Defence Force as opposed to becoming a scholar. Initially a mere Captain in his homeworld, he rose through the ranks as his merits were clear. Although he was an invaluable military leader, his incorruptibleness against the bureaucracy made his unpopular to the Wang's court. Corrupt officials have demoted him once to a mere soldier, and the next time he grew in rank again was placed in Guryeo's Navy, stationed in the frontier where there were threats from pirates and raiders. The Genji military under Daimyo Toyotomi were superior in every way: better armour, better trained and experience from the Sengoku Wars. What also stood them out was the use of the lasgun, which other Sub-sectors saw little use of. Compared to muskets and the traditional bow and arrow, it was reliable and took little time to train. The Genji prepared a large invasion fleet for the war, enough to conquer Cathay. The Invasion Stalemate Tetsudo-class Cruiser Reinforcements from Cathay Double Agent Renewal End Daimyo Toyotomi died all of a sudden to the surprise of his vassals. In the deceased daimyo’s place was a regency council of Daimyos as Toyotomi’s infant son was too young to rule alone. They came to a consensus that they will negotiate for an end to the invasion so their soldiers can return back unharmed. The Final Battle at Noryanglso Admiral Yi however refused to negotiate with the Samurai, eager to wipe out the entire invaders. He led the coalition fleet to Noryanglso, where it became the last fortress of the invaders. He blockaded the planet with the fleet, shooting down spacecraft that tried to flee. Desperate to escape, the Samurai commander stationed on the planet sent a blockade runner to request ships for extraction. An admiral received the order and got all the ships he can to make the desperate rescue. The Genji fleet that arrived tried to force their through, fighting in desperation. The Guryeo and Cathay also fought to keep the invaders away from the planet. Yi prepared a precision shot with a cannon of his flagship and manged to fire at the bridge of one of the leading ships killing an admiral. Thinking that this move sealed the fate of the enemy, the Cathay admiral ordered his ships to go closer to the Genji ships despite warning from the Guryeo admiral and just as it was feared, boarding crews from the Samurai forces immediately entered those ships. To save the Cathay fleet, Yi had his ships concentrate fire at the ships that sent the boarding parties. The plan worked as the Genji ships changed their attention to Yi’s ships, allowing the Cathay ships to regroup. When the Genji ships came closer, the Admiral ordered his crew to prepare for battle inside the ship. As the Samurai boarding party entered, they heard the war drums played by the Admiral himself and were soon in combat with the Guryeo crewmen. The crew fought fiercer than ever, bringing an equal challenge to the experienced nobleborn warriors. Suddenly the sound of the drum were getting dimmer and dimmer. The admiral’s aides looked to see the man on the ground with a fatal wound to his heart, apparently hit by a stray gunshot. Yi’s son came to the dying admiral, who ordered him not to inform anyone of the death until the end of the battle as they are winning and the young man did so, wearing Yi’s armour and playing the drums. The Cathay fleet, regrouped launched their counter offensive at the Genji, finally giving a crippling blow to the fleet. As the battle ended the Cathay admiral travelled to Yi’s flagship to congratulate him on the victory. When he arrived he was greeted by Yi’s son, and seeing the armour he wore the Admiral broke into tears to mourn to loss of his saviour. Aftermath It was a hard-won victory for Guryeo as had it not been for the now deceased Yi and reinforcements sent by the Mei, the Samurai would have dominated the Sector. The council of Samurai continued the attempt to negotiate the war with an agreement finally made with the condition of releasing prisoners. The court of Guryeo was made to try and conclude ngotiations as early as possible as while the soldiers the Mei provided were useful, they were now becoming restless. As the power of the Daimyo destabilised once again, the Sengoku Wars continued. In the place of Toyotomi, Tokugawa took power and ended the Millenia of conflict.Category:Wars Category:New Empire of Japan